Due to numerous statutes, code provisions, restrictions, and liability issues, pets are typically confined to the homes of their owners and are not allowed to roam free in yards, neighborhoods and streets. Due to these restrictions, it is necessary for the pets to have access to fresh water source that is both safe and accessible.
Most often fresh water is available through the faucets. However, the downward flow of a common faucet does not facilitate pets drinking.
The most common means of supplying water for the pets to drink is through bowls or cups which are filled by the pet's owners and left to sit. This method leaves the water stagnant and accessible to debris causing the water to become contaminated.
Another method for supplying water to the pets is through the use of self-contained systems that have a water containment device, such as a bottle, and a pump to allow the water to circulate from the bottle to the bowl. This method allows for the movement of water but is also accompanied by pump noise and the water can also become contaminated.
Furthermore, the inventor has observed that pets prefer drinking from moving water compared to water that is still. The prior art does not provide a source of moving water easily available inside the home.
The present invention attaches to the faucet in the home and redirects the water flow to a direction that allows the pet to drink fresh water without becoming wet themselves and without the water becoming contaminated. It further allows for differing flow patterns for the water which allows the individual pets to choose which flow pattern they enjoy most.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,372,213 by Williams, entitled Drinking Fountain Attachment for Bibbs or Faucets, the invention disclosed has an attachment to a faucet which requires constant application of force by the user to redirect water upward through the device in order to drink. While this works for humans, it does not function for pets because they lack the dexterity necessary to apply the constant force necessary.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,524,484 by Lutz, entitled Combined Faucet and Drinking Fountain, the invention disclosed has an attachment to a faucet that redirects water upward for drinking. However, in order for the water to flow upward, pressure must be applied to the invention to open the valve and allow the water to flow. If the force on the device is removed, the water ceases to flow. A pet would not be able to operate this device due to the dexterity required.